Playstation Move Heroes 2
Playstion Heroes 2: United is the sequel of Playstation Heroes Move: Heroes on the Move from 2011. Plot After a few months from the events from the last game, Gumball and Darwin are walking around the streets of Elmore, when suddenly, a giant wormhole opens up, releasing Clockwerk Drones and Metal Heads. Anxious about what's happening, the two Wattersons jump into a portal, wondering where it leads. The two end up on an unknown planet, until another portal appears, showing Ratchet. Gumball starts freaking out and demanding to know who he was. Ratchet tells them the portals lead to other worlds. He tells them that they need to find Sly Cooper and Jak. Gumball and Darwin accept and go off. The two encounter a Metal Head, who appears to not want to attack them. Despite Gumball's protests, Darwin decides to let him help. Gumball finally decides to let him help, but gets bit by it. Without any trace of Sly, Ratchet, or Jak, Gumball notices one of Ratchet's gloves. Gumball decides to use his Tracking Ability to find Ratchet. After going further into the planet's surface, the trio notice Ratchet and Clank being attacked by a Dark Eco Mutated Metal Head. The trio jumps into the fray and damage the Mutated Metal Head, causing it to flee. Ratchet thanks them, saying that Sly is not to far away from where they are. Just before they move out, they are ambushed by Metal Heads, Clockwerk Drones, and Fire Slugs. After defeating the creatures, Ratchet says "Onward! Let's go find Sly and Jak.", but just starts looking as Clank says "You have no idea where they are, do you?" With Ratchet replying "Yeah. No clue." But then, Ratchet notices one of Sly's calling cards. Gumball once again uses his Tracking Ability to find Sly. They follow the trail and find Sly. Sly tells them he's glad to see them. But suddenly, they notice Daxter behind them, only to discover he's turned into Dark Daxter and charges at them. The team are able to snap Daxter out of his Dark Eco state. Daxter shoots up and says "Man! That stung!" The five tell them that they still have to find Jak. Gumball notices a piece of Jak's shirt and decides to track him as Daxter jumps up on his chest and says "You better find him, Little Boy Blue." The team reaches Paris, only to discover that the Metal Heads are patrolling the rooftops. After making their way across the rooftops, they find Jak, the team are glad to see him again, but he warns them to stay away from him. Everyone watches in fear as Jak turns into Dark Jak. TBA Characters The game currently consists of 15 characters across the three franchises Main Characters #Gumball (Jacob Hopkins) #Darwin (Terrel Ransom Jr) #Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor): #Jak (Josh Keaton) #Sly Cooper (Kevin Miller) #Clank (David Kaye): #Daxter/Dark Daxter (Max Casella/Richard McGonagle): #Bentley (Matt Olsen) #Captain Qwark (Jim Ward): #Keira (Tera Strong) #Murray (Chris Murphy) #Dr. Nefarious (Armin Shimerman) #Sig (Phil LaMarr) #Carmelita Fox (Grey DeLisle): #Talwyn (Tera Strong) #Metal Head Grunt (David Sobolov): Unlockable characters *Lord Vorselon (Dave Boat) *Pecker (Chris Cox) Villains/Bosses *Dark Daxter (Richard McGonagal): Daxter's Dark Eco counterpart. *Dark Jak (Josh Keaton): Jak's Dark Eco counterpart. *Mugshot (John DiMaggio): A member of the Fiendish Five. *Emperor Magnus (Johnathan Adams): The main villain and also Gleeber and Lunk's benifactor. He is the owner of the Ultimate Univeral games. His quasar gauntlets allow him to bend fabrics of Time and Space, warp reality and their power the heroes can ever imagin *Xever () *Raidek (Vincent Tong) Magnus's Elite Henchman who carries a powerful battle scythe *Gleeber and Lunk: in the final battle, Magnus transformed them into ferocious mutants *Ace Hardlight *Shellshock () *Reactor () *Metal Head Queen *Dark Eco Mutated Metal Head Enemies *Clockwerk Drones *Fire Slugs *DZ Strikers: They now serve Magnus's foot soldiers. They were belong to Gleeman Vox from Dreadzone. *Drophyds *Bouncer Minion *KG Death Bots **Robo Goon *Lurkers *Boars *Toucans *Tigers *Metal Heads **Metal Head Bats **Spyder Gunner **Grunt Gunners **Cloakers *Dark Eco Warriors Other Characters Theses are other supporting characters being captive in each cha *Samos Hagai *Onin *Torn *Ashelin *Freedom Guards *Cronk & Zephyr: they were searching Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn and Qwark since they disappeared *Rusty Pete & Slag on a Stick *Lawrence *Snowball: Qwarks War Grok *Sigmund *Zoni *Agorians *Panda King *Penelepe: She gives Gumball and Darwin several missions in the game. Costumes Weapons and Gear Weapons *Blaster Sword **Dual Blasters **Laser Cannon *OmniWrench Millennium 12 **Praetorian OmniWrench: Serves as Ratchet's scondary wrench with a Surinox Shard Fragment in-beded into t allowing Ratchet to create dimentional portals *Construco Pistol *Construco Shotgun *Precursor Hammer *Sly's Cane *Jak's Morph Gun **Scatter gun **Blaster **Vulcan Fury **Peace Maker *Shock Pistol *Plama Whip *Energy Whip *Warmonger *Groovitron *Combuster *Mr. Zurkon *Techno Disk *Robo Disk *OmegaTech Frost Cannon Gear *Jet Pack *Reflectors *Exo-suits Vehicles *Starship Pheonix II: Now capaple of univeral dimentional travel powered by a large Surinox Shard givin by the Zoni *Aphelion *Zoomer *HellCat Cruiser *Cooper Van Worlds and Locations Sly Cooper *Paris (Boss: Dark Jak) *Mugshot's Casino *Kain Island *Krakarov Rock Ratchet & Clank *Meridian City *Krell Canyon *Agorian Battleplex *Merdegraw *Slagg's Pirate fleet Jak & Daxter *Haven City *Spargas *Metal head Nest *Fortress *Haven City Courtyard Boss: Baron Praxis Gameplay This sequel will no longer use the Playstation Move. It wil be simular to gameplays of Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction/A Crack in Time, Jak 3 ''and ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Downloadable Contents Story extension pack Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Crossover games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:PlayStation 4